Présentation du HalloweenPartyContest
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Trick or Treat! Une farce ou une friandise! N'ayez pas peur des fantômes, des vampires et des sorcières et régalez-vous avec plein de bonbons en compagnie d'Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie sans oublier les autres personnages Twilight qui vous invitent à leur Halloween Party! Parez-vous de vos costumes et écrivez vos OS! 2nd Contest d'OS. Concours ouvert du 15/09/14 au 02/11/14.
1. Règles et conditions du contest

**REGLES ET CONDITIONS DU ****HALLOWEEN PARTY**** CONTEST**

***O*o*O*o*O***

**1-Présentation du concours d'OS**

Halloween, tradition celte mais devenue très populaire aux Etats-Unis, elle est fêtée chaque 31 Octobre à la veille de la Toussaint, fête des morts.

Halloween est aussi devenue une grande source d'inspiration dans la culture actuelle et a su s'imposer dans des traditions, permettant de se réunir et de s'amuser en famille ou entre amis.

Halloween est aujourd'hui célébrée principalement en Irlande, en Grande-Bretagne, aux États-Unis, au Canada, en Australie et en Nouvelle-Zélande. La tradition moderne la plus connue veut que les enfants se déguisent avec des costumes qui font peur (fantômes, sorcières, monstres, vampires par exemple) et aillent sonner aux portes en demandant aux adultes, souvent eux-mêmes déguisés, des bonbons, des fruits ou de l'argent avec la formule : _Trick or __treat !_ (« Farce ou friandise ! ») ou simplement « _Happy __Halloween !_ » D'autres activités incluent des bals masqués, le visionnage de films d'horreur, la visite de maisons « hantées » ou l'allumage de feux de joie en plein air.

Ainsi rejoignons Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie et les autres personnages de la Saga Twilight qui fêtent à leur tour Halloween. Lequel d'entre eux sera le plus inventif pour la meilleure ou pire blague, qui portera le plus beau ou hideux déguisement et qui aura créé le meilleur décor d'horreur dans sa maison afin de célébrer cette fête où grands et petits sonnent aux portes pour réclamer des farces ou des friandises (Trick or Treat !)

**A vous de leur inventer tout cela grâce à vos OS !**

***O*o*O***

**2-Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir au moins 3000 mots (hors titre et en-tête)

-3 OS maximum par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Vos écrits seront mis en ligne sous rated M car ils devront comporter obligatoirement un lemon ou parce que le scénario imaginé sera peut-être sanglant et horrifique.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

-Le thème du concours étant Halloween, vous devez donc faire paraître cette célébration que ce soit au travers de déguisements, de décors lugubres, de blagues de mauvais goût ou encore de citrouilles.

***O*o*O***

**3 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 20 mots imposés, 15 sont demandés obligatoirement dans vos OS. Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 20 si vous le voulez.

_**\- Chandelier**_

_**\- Girafe**_

_**\- Blizzard**_

_**\- Léopard**_

_**\- Nuances**_

_**\- Aquarium**_

_**\- Paléontologue**_

_**\- Lunettes**_

_**\- Béret**_

_**\- Tatouage**_

_**\- Démon**_

_**\- Vache**_

_**\- Commando**_

_** \- Framboise**_

_**\- Tablier**_

_**\- Radio**_

_**\- Ninja**_

_**\- Coquillages**_

_**\- Groupie**_

_**\- Tentation**_

***O*o*O***

**4 – Présentation des en-têtes de vos OS (obligatoire) sous peine de refus**

**Farce organisée : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Les déguisés : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest**

***O*o*O***

**5 – Conditions du concours d'OS**

-Que vous ayez un compte Fanfiction ou non, que vous soyez un auteur sévissant déjà sur FF ou un nouvel inscrit, que vous ayez vu l'annonce de ce contest sur Facebook, vous pouvez participer sans aucune restriction. Les OS seront publiés uniquement via le PenName jusqu'à la fin du concours.

Donc lorsque vous nous enverrez vos écrits, merci de nous préciser dans votre mail, votre Pen Name.

**/!\ LES AUTEURS SANS COMPTE FANFICTION SONT LES BIENVENUS DANS CE CONTEST /!\**

-Le concours débutera le 15 Septembre 2014 et se terminera le 2 Novembre 2014.

-Les votes auront lieu du 3 au 12 Novembre 2014 via le sondage qui sera mis en place sur le Pen Name.

-Les résultats seront dévoilés sur la communauté le 13 Novembre 2014, au lendemain de l'arrêt des votes.

**Une fois le concours terminé et les résultats annoncés, vous pourrez alors publier vos OS sur votre propre compte FF.**

**PS : **Tout OS qui ne respectera pas les règles citées ci-dessus sera refusé par nos soins.  
**PS + : **Toutes les données pour nous contacter sont disponibles sur le profile du PenName.

**A VOS FARCES, VOS DEGUISEMENTS, VOS FRIANDISES ET VOS CLAVIERS… GAME ON !**

***O*o*O*O***


	2. Résultats du concours Halloween Party

**LE CONCOURS HALLOWEEN PARTY EST TERMINE**

**ET MAINTENANT PLACE AUX RESULTATS !**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Vous deviez choisir votre OS préféré parmi les 6 écrits participants.

Pour rappel, il y avait et découvrez qui se cachait derrière tous ces OS :

1 – **Un délicieux Halloween **de Marlène Leclerc

2 – **Saveur Framboise **d'AmySReid

3 – **Treat or… Love **de Tahicha

4 – **Je déteste Halloween **de Shirashi

5 – **Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs **de SweetyMarie

6 – **Une destinée… **de BellaMcCarthy

Et l'OS qui a eu le plus de votes et donc qui remporte ce concours d'OS est :

1 – **Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs **de SweetyMarie (11 votes)

Félicitations à l'OS et à son auteure mais surtout un grand merci aux personnes qui ont participé à notre 2nd contest, tous les écrits sont méritants car ils ont suscité de l'intérêt et ont plu, merci aux lecteurs (trices) qui ont laissé des commentaires, à ceux qui ont voté et qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage car sans votre soutien, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné une nouvelle fois.

Si vous souhaitez connaître tous les résultats, vous pouvez les retrouver en cliquant sur le même lien qui vous a servi à voter.

Les auteures qui souhaitent publier les OS sur leurs propres comptes FF peuvent désormais le faire, l'anonymat de publication est levé mais ce contest reste toujours disponible pour les reviews qui seront reçues ultérieurement.

Et pour conclure, Sophie et moi, nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur le 3ème contest, à savoir Un crime a été commis, qui est ouvert jusqu'au 31 Janvier prochain.

***O*o*O*o*O***


End file.
